


Love, Rodney and John Style - Anniversaries and Birthdays

by slashfictionfan



Series: Love is..... [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashfictionfan/pseuds/slashfictionfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartoons depicting the snarky love that can only be Rodney and John</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love is Anniversaries - or Men Always Forget Important Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you find this ANYWHERE but AO3 then it was stolen and the site it is on is a scummy thief


	2. Birthday Wishes - Or Operation Birthday Cake




	3. Valentine's Day - Or When Chocolates Just Don't Cut It

**Author's Note:**

> Created with 'South Park Creator' - No offence meant, or ownership implied.  
> First created and posted to LJ in 2005


End file.
